Right or Wrong
by Dawnfox-chan
Summary: Aqua is a Vaporeon. That just lost the love of her life. Just because of one terrible mistake. And that mistake broke her family apart. Will Aqua able to put her family back together? Will be able get her love back? Or will the mistake she made lead her to new love?


**A/N: Hi, well this is a new story I well be working on called "Right or Wrong" I hope you enjoy and please rate and review. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Rating: T for violence and sexual theme's **

**Language: English **

**Genres: Drama and Romance **

**Summary: Aqua is a Vaporeon. That just lost the love of her life. Just because of one terrible mistake. And that mistake broke her family apart. Will Aqua able to put her family back together? Will be able get her love back? Or will the mistake she made lead her to new love? **

**Chapter 1: Felling down **

It was a warm hot day. The sun was still up shining in the clear blue sky where the flying pokemon danced in happiness. There wasn't even a signal cloud up in the sky today. It was looking it was going to be a perfect day.

In a small pokemon ranch. All kinds of pokemon were running around and relaxing in the open wide grassy green fields. The younger and new hatchlings pokemon were playing and running around the large fields. Awhile the older pokemon did what they did best relaxing and sleeping around in the shade of the big oak in the middle the large fields.

Awhile all the pokemon played in the fields having so much fun. There was one lonesome Vaporeon sitting in shade of the main building of the small ranch.

The Vaporeon's name was Aqua. Aqua was a clam, quiet and quite naïve Vaporeon but also had a good heart.

Aqua didn't feel so good she felt as she did something terrible wrong. A mistake she called it and that was her fault she says. And that mistake ruined her relationship with her former lover.

When Aqua told her former lover about her mistake. He was shocked by the news he couldn't believe what she saying to him. It was quiet for a while. He broke the silence. Aqua's mate called off their relationship. Aqua didn't know what to say she was heartbroken. So she asked her past lover if they could be friends still. But He didn't answer he only walked away in disappointment. Aqua never talked to him after that.

And after Aqua and her past mate done. He went for Delcatty.

The lonesome Vaporeon looked over to the big oak tree. She saw a Jolteon licking a Delcatty on the forehead.

The Jolteon was a dashing handsome male Jolteon. Aqua's old time friend someone she could trust for good and he was her past lover. He was very loud, sweet and charming also had an adamant nature. His name was Jolt.

Then there was Katty the Delcatty. She wasn't somebody Aqua didn't trust but katty had Aqua's back sometimes and guts when it counted. Katty was beautiful, cocky, proud and had a modest nature.

Jolt and Katty were laying down in the cool nice shade of the oak tree. Next to kurai a sneaky, hardworking, handsome with a hasty nature male Zoroark. And Sukeru a Shy, careful, lucky with a clam nature female Haxorus.

Aqua didn't like how Jolt and Katty would get all cuddly with each other. It had her sick. And how there playing with their kids Watage a female skitty and Hiyake a male eevee.

Aqua glared at the young eevee with sweet caring eyes. Hiyake wasn't Katty's kid. Hiyake is only katty's stepson. Because when Jolt and Aqua were still mates. Aqua was the one who had Hiyake with Jolt not katty. But when the Vaporeon learned she did a terrible to her family mistake she wanted Katty to take care Hiyake for her for a while.

The Vaporen just wanted to beg the Jolteon forgiveness. Just go up to him ponce on him and confess her love to him. Ask if they can get back together. In dream's he said yes. In reality Jolt would probably say no.

Aqua started to walk back and fore in the shade and looking at the happy couple that she didn't want want to see together. She showed no emotional feelings on her face when she saw there being all lovely dovely. From the inside Aqua's heart was torn to millions of pieces.

The Vaporeon gave out a sigh and gave one last look at Jolt. Then out of the shade she came. Where almost every pokemon in the large fields could see her.

As she started to sneak weakly through the fields and to the lake of water.

Katty and Jolt saw Aqua. Jolt frown when he spotted her out in the field. He had a bad feeling see his former lover in the fields. He just closed his and looked away with a disappointment look in his face and slowly opened his eyes slowly. To see Watage and Hiyake. As they played with Aka a Zorua and Kiba an Axew . Kurai and Sukeru kids.

When Jolt's mate Katty saw Aqua walking past them. The Delcatty grow a smile on her face when her old friend from katty's eyes passed by. Katty moved from her sleeping spot and stood up yelling to Aqua.

"Hey Aqua why don't you come join us" Katty smiled.

The Vaporen didn't respond she only ignore the joyful Delcatty.

"Aqua…." Katty said wondering what was wrong.

Katty stood under the shade of the big oak tree wondering what was going now with Aqua.

"Aqua are you ok" Katty yelled out loud.

The water type pokemon stopped in her tracks and turned to Katty with furious face. The Delcatty smiled at her friend and wagged her tail happily.

"Leave me alone" Aqua hissed at Katty

Katty stopped smiling and took a step deeper into the shade of the oak tree

"But..Aqua…you are my friend and I am worried about you..I care about you" Katty meowed

"If you cared then leave me alone please"

"Please let me help you we can talk"

"No, you can't."

"What do you Aqua?" Katty leaned forward closer to her friend.

Aqua turned the other way not looking at Katty.

"It's just you..and….Jol…You know what nevermind"

"What is it Aqua?"

"It's nothing ok"

"No,please tell what is it" The Delcatty begged.

The Vaporeon ignored Katty and started to run away from her. Katty noticed Aqua was running away from ran after her.

"Wait Aqua..Wait. Where are you going?" Katty shouted out to Aqua

The water type didn't listen to what the Delcatty had to say she kept on running.

After a few moments of running away from Katty. The normal type decided to give up. There was no use to chase after her friend. So katty walked back to her dear mate Jolt.

The Vaporeon watch as katty walked back to Jolt was waiting back at the tree. She saw the Jolteon lick the Delcatty on the side of the cheek. As a Skitty and Eevee hopped around them playing happily.

Aqua sighed and headed to the lake.

"_Hey Aqua when we are older would you be my mate?"_ Those words echoed into Aqua's deep mind. Those were the very words that Jolt said to Aqua confessing his love for her. _"…*blush*…Sure.."_ And that was Aqua answer to want his question when they were young.

Aqua finally reached the bank of the water. She leaned down to see her reflection. Tears were starting to roll down her face. But she lifted her left to her face whipped the tears away.

Then the Vaporeon get into a jumping position and leaped into the nice clear water. And used her ability to disappear into the water.

Aqua swam deep down in the lake. She reached the bottom of the lake and she stopped swimming for a few moments. Aqua searched the area. The Vaporeon saw a hole in the edge of the lake that lead to a Bibarel dam.

Aqua before going through the opening. Her eyes searched the distance. There were no trace of no pokemon but only Magikarp's in distance. Aqua grabbed a medium size flat stone and she swam through the hole then covered the opening with the stone she was carrying.

The Vaporeon walked through the narrow entrance into the abounded dam. Aqua hopped down from the hole when she reached the dam.

The abounded Bibarel dam wasn't big or small it was in between. The water type pokemon throught that it was the perfect size.

Aqua looked up at the sky there was a little patch of sunlight on the sealing. A sad smile grow upon on the water pokemon's face. She was sad yet happy at the sometime. It was a werid feeling for her.

Then all of a sudden a picture of Jolt and Hiyake entered her mind. The water type felt weak in the legs when the throught of them came to her. Aqua was shaking in the legs. Her head was down tears rolling down her face. And Her were full of sadness.

The Vaporeon dragged herself to a nest in the dam. She felt like she was going fall down to the ground any movment.

Aqua climbed into the big nest made out of grass, twigs, moss and very soft feathers of Swanna's. Aqua soaked her tears away from her very sad looking and till her head over to an egg.

The egg had unusual pattern. It's main color was green but it also had a stripers of yellow in the medium and a very light brown on the bottom of the shell.

Strangely Aqua loved the egg. It was her egg.

The Vaporeon dragged herself to the cold egg. Aqua fell down in the nest. And curled up around the odd looking egg. She sat the egg on her smooth wet skin.

*Yawn* A tiring yawn gave out of the Vaporeon. Aqua fluttered her eyes a few times and before going to sleep. She looked to patch of sunlight and closed her shut fall asleep.

**A/N: So I hope you are enjoying the story. Tell me if there something wrong with the story or if I made a mistake just tell me. Please Rate and Review. **


End file.
